Set My Broken Heart
by steam-panda
Summary: Ivy comes home to a strong girl.


Ivy was entering her apartment, shopping in hand, when she noticed the blood on her kitchen counter.

she went over and placed the bags down, eyeing up the red mess.

She noticed a pair of black socks in the hall, leading from the kitchen to her room, as well. Ivy walked over to them curiously.

They were soaked thoroughly, like someone had tried to hang them out to dry in a storm.

Ivy hears a soft noise coming from her room. With her usual calm demeanor, and soft steps, she approaches the room.

She slides the door open slowly, to see a form on her bed. She tip toes over to get a better look.

"Oh, sweetie." She whispers sadly, as she realizes who is on her bed.

Laying in the fetal position on her bed is, a bloody and bruised, Harley. A bust lip and nose, dribbling blood onto the bed, while a black eye starts to form. There is a pipe shaped bruise on her upper forearm, and a foot shaped bruise on her collarbone. She also has some gashes and bruises down her legs.

"My poor little Harl." Ivy says, softly moving Harley's hair from her face.

As Ivy is moving the hair from Harley's face her pinky bumps over the edge of Harley's black eye, causing Harley to wake.

Harley shoots up straight, her fist stopping inches from Ivy's face. She

is breathing heavily and her face gives away how much pain she is feeling.

"Hey, sweetie." Ivy says softly, placing her hand over Harley's fist. "I know you're scared, but its just me."

"R-red..." Harley says shakily, looking at Ivy's hand on top of hers.

"Yeah, Harl. Its me..." She says softly, bringing Harley's hand down with hers. When their hands reach the bed, Ivy twists her fingers with Harley's.

"He..." Harley says, looking down at their hands. "He was tryn'a kill me, I didn't wanna play that game..." Harley trails off, bringing her free hand up to her throat.

Now that Harley is sat up Ivy can see her better. She notices the hand mark on her throat, the burn mark on her other forearm, the injection mark on her hip and the rope marks on her wrists.

"I broke 'is nose, swiped 'is legs with my bat and ran 'ere. I-I didn't have anywhere else t'go..." Harley trails off, her damaged lip slurring her speech slightly.

"Well you are always welcome her, you know that don't you?" Ivy questioned, using her free hand to hold Harley's free hand. She holds the jesters hands and looks into her

bright blue eyes. "I am always here."

"Yeah, 'Course Red." Harley says, with a small smile witch causes her bleeding lip to start gushing.

"Let me clean you up." Says ivy quickly.

Ivy goes to the bathroom and gets her heavy duty first aid kit; a super villain must. As well as collecting a facecloth, a tub of warm water and a bottle of vodka.

"Gonna numb the pain with a shot?" Harley asks, eyeing Ivy's collection of remedies as she enters the bedroom once more.

"If you want one, you can have one, but that's not exactly what i have it for." Ivy quips, happy to see Harley isn't completely destroyed.

"I just want the pain t' stop." Harley says, looking down. Eyes glistening and hands twisting in the covers.

"I know..." Ivy says sadly, sitting across from Harley and getting to work.

First she asks Harley to hold a tissue up to her bleeding lip, as she wipes up the spilled blood. She then wipes up all the dried blood, wiping every inch of Harley's ivory skin. She looks at the bruises, sad that there inst much she can do for them. The dark marks standing out harshly against Harley's pale complexion. She then puts burn cream on the burn and rope marks.

She moves her hand to Harley's hip, her fingers skimming the minuscule hole. Ivy inst too worried though, as Harley seems to be okay. Yet she cant help but picture the horrible restraint and abuse Harley must of faced.

"I'm gonna work out what that injection was then i will, give you some pain killers okay?" Ivy says softly, her fingers trailing Harley's arms.

"Oh, it didn't get in me!" Harley says proudly, smiling at Ivy with her hand on her lip. "Snatched it out 'fore he pressed it!" She gives Ivy a thumbs up with her free hand.

Sometimes Ivy forgets how incredibly strong she is. Ivy thinks, what a strong, smart and beautiful girl Harley is. A blush erupts over her face as she dose.

"Here take your meds, and that's all i can do for now." Ivy says, smiling softly at the porcelain faced jester before her. Harley downs the meds, and clears the bed.

"All i need now is some good ol' snuggles!" Harley says, patting the space next to her on the bed. Ivy lays down next to her and opens her arms to Harley.

Harley lays her head on Ivy's chest and starts to play with her hair. They lay in silence for a while just breathing and taking in each others presence, until Harley breaks the silence.

"You've always treated me better, Red." Harley says, kissing at Ivy's cheek. "I wish i weren't so into Mistah J sometimes, then maybe i could have some one nice like you." Harley says shyly, looking at the rope marks on her wrists.

Ivy takes Harley's wrists and kisses the marks, kissing her way to Harley's cheek.

"You have and will always have, me." Ivy says softly, kissing Harley's bruised lips.


End file.
